


The Most Beautiful Thing on the Planet

by unending_happiness



Series: Maldives Magic [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beach Holidays, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and more fluff, Humor, Indian Ocean, Islands, M/M, Magnus and Alec take a trip, Maldive Islands, SO MUCH FLUFF, Travel, travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: Alec and Magnus travel to the Maldives Islands for some much needed rest and relaxation. Their alone time gets interrupted by something unexpected. Alec is full of sass and Magnus is his usual magnificent self. Basically, just these two lovebirds in paradise.





	The Most Beautiful Thing on the Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @shadowhuntersaumondays on Tumblr. This weeks prompt was Travel AU.
> 
> I've always wanted to visit the Maldive Islands. So when I saw the prompt this week I decided to write about one of the most beautiful couples in one of the most beautiful places.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank You to the worlds best beta, @LadyMatt. I love you more than magpie's love shiny things, M. XXXXXXX
> 
> The resort they stay at can be found here if you need a visual and didn't get here via my Tumblr post/aesthetic.
> 
> http://www.baros.com/

It was amazing how everything was better on vacation, even the coffee tasted better in paradise. Alec stood in the doorway to the deck of their overwater villa. They had been keeping the large sliding glass door opened all the way, so that the indoor and outdoor spaces merged into one. Even at night, there was no need for privacy, the only thing as far as the eye could see were the crystal turquoise waters of the Indian Ocean and a blue sky filled with puffy white clouds. They were but a few steps away from water so clear you could see all the marine life below, as your feet settled into soft white sand. It was a stunning sight, but even the idyllic scenery had nothing on the sight that was currently capturing Alec’s attention.

Magnus was lying on his stomach wearing nothing but the shortest, tightest swim bottoms that he had ever seen, not that he was complaining one bit. His already tan skin had been kissed by the sun over the past few days, giving him an almost unearthly glow. Magnus always called him an angel, but Alec knew who the real angel was here. He must’ve just gotten out of the pool, his skin still glistening with drops of water, his hair wet and slicked back. There were a number of comfortable lounge chairs and a hammock nearby, but Magnus was stretched out on the smooth tiki wood of the deck, his hand draped over the edge into their private infinity pool, languidly swishing through warm water. He was facing the ocean, his long legs stretched out toward Alec, toes pointed gracefully. Alec couldn’t see his face from where he stood, but he knew that he still didn’t have makeup on, nor any jewelry, and his nails weren’t painted. He knew because those fingers had just slid down his chest an hour ago, before he left Alec to his book and went outside. He was actually surprised Magnus had bothered to pull on bottoms, as he had taken to this pool naked more than a few times in their time here.

Alec knew that in a short time, all of his usual flair would be back. Magnus would get dressed up for their lunch date at the resort restaurant. This stripped down version of Magnus was something that few people ever got to see, and Alec felt a great sense of pride at being trusted with a laid bare Magnus. He knew that without the makeup, jewelry, and clothes, Magnus felt like a knight without his armour. However, he knew the truth and reminded him often that his armor was his incredible inner strength. Alec truly loved every version of Magnus, and couldn’t get enough of any of them.

He took a last sip of his coffee and quietly set it down on a nearby table, and moved to join his boyfriend by the pool, yearning to run his hands across his damp skin. He walked quietly, the wood soft and soundless under his feet, thinking Magnus would feel the vibrations and look up, but he didn’t. Closer now, he had a clear view of Magnus’ face. He was expecting his eyes to be closed, or at least filled with a look of serenity, so when he saw that his eyebrows were scrunched in irritation, his lips in a scowl, Alec followed his gaze to his hand. He was holding his iphone, it’s black glittery case shining in the sun, with a colorful game playing on the screen.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec said sternly, snapping him out of his game-induced concentration, “I cannot believe you.”

Magnus jumped, nearly dropping the offending article, before burying his face in the crook of his elbow and groaning. “Ugh. I thought you were reading.”

“I missed you, and you look so hot laying out here all spread ou--” Alec stopped, shaking his head ”--no, I’m not getting distracted. We specifically said no cellphones on vacation.”

Magnus rolled over onto his back, so that he could look up at Alec, pressing the button on his phone to turn off the screen and laying it next to him. “Yes, I’m aware of what we said, but honestly, you were reading, so I don’t see why I can’t just play a game, Alexander. Be reasonable.”

Alec scoffed, putting his hands on his hips over his shorts, “Be _reasonable?!_ You’ve got to be kidding me. You are the one who made the rule. You went so far as to lock my phone in the hotel safe when we got here. You gave my family the resort number in case they needed anything, because, you know, I _wouldn’t_ have my phone.”

Leaning back on his elbows looking up at him, Magnus at least had the grace to appear a little remorseful, “I understand, but the whole no phones deal was made because yours is always ringing and interrupting us. It’s always Jace, Izzy, Maryse, work, someone is always calling. I love that your family is important to you and that you are dedicated to your clients, but they always want you to fix something, and I just wanted one whole week of not having to share you, my love. Is that really too much to ask?”

“No, it isn’t too much to ask. I know that my work keeps me busy and my family can be a bit much, which is _why_ I agreed, but the point is, you said you wouldn’t use yours either,” a thought occurred to him, “Wait...when did you even get yours out of the safe? How long have you had it?”

Magnus evaded the question, “I just wanted to beat this one level on candy crush..I’m so close, and you were reading that boring book anyway.”

Alec balked, throwing his hands in the air, “Candy crush?! You broke our pact for a game about crushing candy? Unbelievable,” but his annoyance was waning as his eyes raked over Magnus’ toned abs, displayed in all their glory in front of him. _Damn libido!_

Magnus’ knowing look told Alec that he knew exactly what was on his mind, and he smiled innocently, seeing his chance to distract him, “Darling. I am so sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?”

Alec could think of a way….or ten. “Don’t _darling_ me. I’m still mad at you,” he said, but he lowered himself down, straddling Magnus. Leaning over him, he scooped a handful of water from the pool and dripped it into Magnus’ hair, smoothing it out of his face. “You are the most gorgeous candy crush addict I have ever seen.” He was leaning down to kiss him, when a loud chirping sound came from Magnus’ phone. Alec quickly snatched it and sat up, sitting back on his thighs to keep him in place. He held the phone up out of reach, put in the lock screen password, and swiped down notifications, ignoring Magnus’ protests.

It was a text from Ragnor.

**I emailed you with the files for next week’s edition, as requested. Honestly, Magnus, Catarina and I have this under control. I don’t know why you insist on working from halfway across the world. Don’t you have something else to do? such as: snorkel, drink from a coconut, or climb that tall, broody tree of yours? Speaking of, Alec has instagram. He’s going to see the dates on those pictures when you get back, and I would love to be there when he does. Stop micromanaging. I’m not enabling you anymore.**

Alec’s jaw dropped. Magnus was working?! He was working _a lot_ apparently, and he was also on social media. So much for the whole ‘just playing a game’ bit. “You lied to me,” he said.

Magnus gave up trying to get the phone from Alec and slumped back down, putting his hands on Alec’s thighs, “I didn’t lie to you. You didn’t ask me if I was working, specifically,” he said, while slowly sliding his hands up under Alec’s shorts.

_Damnit._ Why was Magnus so good at removing all thoughts from his mind? He leveled a pointed gaze at his hands, which had the immediate effect of stilling them. “Withholding the truth is lying by omission, Magnus, and you know that.” He leaned down and whispered, “I am going to throw your phone into the ocean.”

Magnus panicked, “Don’t do that! That phone case was a gift from Catarina and it is one of a kind.”

Alec laughed incredulously, “So you _aren’t_ worried about the brand new expensive electronic, but you _are_ worried about the sparkly phone case?”

“All the best things sparkle.” Magnus retorted.

He couldn’t argue with that logic, considering Magnus sparkled most of the time and Alec was crazy about him. For a moment, he thought of removing the phone from it’s case and hurling it, but then he looked at Magnus underneath him, nearly naked and vulnerable, lips pouty and pleading, and he just sighed. He wasn’t going to win this one, so he typed out a text reply to Ragnor.

**Magnus can’t come to his phone right now. It has been confiscated by the broody tall tree. He will see you in 5 days.**

He decided to pull up instagram next, to see what kind of pictures Magnus had posted of their trip during his secret phone time. Expecting beach pictures, he was surprised when the first thing he saw was a picture of himself. It was a black and white shot of him sleeping, his hair wild against the white pillow, one hand tucked up under his head, the other one curled around Magnus’ hand. The caption on the photo seemed to be song lyrics, ones that Alec didn’t recognize, but that he would be listening to the first chance he got.

**I surrender who I’ve been for who you are, nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, I would’ve known what I’ve been living for all along. ~ Turning Page, Sleeping at Last.**

Alec swallowed. He felt overwhelmed with gratitude that life had given him this amazing, beautiful man who loved him. He blinked back tears as he focused on Magnus’ face.

Magnus looked concerned, “What are you looking at? Is it Ragnor? Are you going to throw my phone into the Indian Ocean?”

Alec powered down the device, placed it on the deck, and leaned down, kissing Magnus on the nose and running his fingers through his hair.

“No, I’m not. I’m going to order room service. We are going to stay here all day, and I’m going to worship every inch of your body in a vain attempt to show you how impossibly in love with you I am.”

Magnus placed both hands on his face, and whispered, “I love you too, Alexander.” He smiled, rubbing a thumb across his cheek, “Does this mean I get to finish my game later?”

Alec kissed him breathless, completely losing himself in the most beautiful thing on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Am I right?!
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best, so if you liked it please feel free to tell me :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @blj2007
> 
> The song used here is Turning Page by Sleeping at Last and can be found here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us
> 
> I do not own this song or any of these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare and Freeform (Shadowhunters TV).


End file.
